warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudstar's Journey/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Cloudstar stands on the Great Rock, looking at the many cats below. He hears Buzzardtail glancing expectantly at him, and reflects on the events of the past three days. The SkyClan leader remembers that the Twolegs had not encroached further onto their territory, but instead cleared out the trees they knocked down. Cloudstar feels hopeful because of this, but notes that the Clan is still hearing too much noise and has less fresh-kill. The tom knows that he'd wanted to say nothing to the other Clans about their situation, but Buzzardtail had insisted upon it. Cloudstar waits as ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan report that greenleaf is treating them well with healthy kits and decent hunting. The leader then pictures his own camp, with hungry kits and scrawny elders. He lifts his head, and reports to the cats in the clearing about Hazelwing's kits, and how they will be apprentices in three moons. Cloudstar then acknowledges that Twolegs have taken some trees at the edge of their territory, noting that it's nothing to worry about. The tom finishes with the news of Birdflight expecting kits before he steps back. :Redstar meows in his ear that he's glad to hear SkyClan doesn't mind sharing territory, but the pale gray cat hisses at him. Cloudstar says that they allow nothing of the sort, however, the ThunderClan tom persists, commenting their scent markers have been refreshed much more than usual. Swiftstar then stands up and tells the other leaders on the rock to come join the cats in the clearing below, so they do so. Cloudstar subconsciously sees their sleek pelts and makes an effort to fluff up his fur. Fawnstep requests to speak to the pale gray tom, and she tells him that the other medicine cats have been receiving dreams about SkyClan's destruction. She states that they all say their fate will be destined by yellow monsters, and comments that Molepelt thinks the Clan will be dead by the next Gathering. Cloudstar growls that the ShadowClan cat should spend less time gossiping like an elder, and care for his own cats. Fawnstep persists that they all believe him, and are worried for SkyClan. He then chastises his medicine cat, harshly asking if she told them about their situation. Fawnstep winces and replies that she reported that SkyClan is fine. Cloudstar feels a stab of guilt for doubting her, and suggests they head back to the rest of the Gathering before they draw suspicion. :The SkyClan leader struggles to remain interested, and soon enough, is happy to head back to camp. He leads his Clan swiftly along the river, past ThunderClan's reeking scent marks. Quailheart meets Cloudstar just inside the entrance and meows that Petalfall has had another falling fit. The pale gray tom and Fawnstep run to the medicine cat's den, and see the elder lying in a nest. She tries to raise her head when the two cats enter, but falls back. Fawnstep soothes that it will be over soon and administers two poppy seeds to her. As Cloudstar settles down next to Petalfall, Quailheart questions if it is safe to give two seeds to a cat at one time. Fawnstep replies that a deep sleep will give her the chance to rest and regain her strength. The SkyClan leader looks at her and thinks that what she needs is prey, but sadly, her Clan can't give her that at the moment. The elder slowly stops shaking, and Cloudstar tells her to rest. Petalfall looks at the tom and tells him not to lie, before stating that SkyClan has gone through a lot, but will now been destroyed by Twolegs. He meows in her ear that they will survive, so she swivels her head to him. The elder demands that he promise her the Clan will never leave their territory, and he does so. Characters Major }} Minor *Redstar *Swiftstar *Dawnstar *Birchstar *Fawnstep *Quailheart *Petalfall }} Mentioned *Snailpaw (Unnamed) *Mintpaw (Unnamed) *Hazelwing *Webkit (Unnamed) *Hatchkit (Unnamed) *Emberkit *Mistlekit *Birdflight *Molepelt }} Notes and references de:Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 6 Category:Cloudstar's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas